


Jenny

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Cissexism, F/F, Trans Characters, Trans Lydia, Transmisogyny, Transphobia, non-binary characters, nonbinary characters - Freeform, trans woman lydia, trans woman!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes to college and gets an unexpected roommate and has an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Trigger Warning for transmisogyny

Strawberry blonde and on a mission, Lydia Martin had her hands tight on the steering wheel and foot stiff as it positioned over the gas pedal.

Today she was moving out of her parent’s house, all her belongs were in the back of her Prius, or in her dad’s truck, who was going to follow her to the new place she was both dreading and completely, utterly ecstatic to be going to.

_Beacon Hills University_.

God, the name itself said in her head got her heart pumping.

Four years in the god awful institution they tried to call a high school was terrible. Maybe all high schools were filled with perverts, ignoramuses, and just plain bigots, but Beacon Hills High School seemed to be teeming with them.

Just finding out she was a transgender girl in the 8th grade and starting high school with a new wardrobe, look, and attitude was a transition some people just couldn’t take. She did a good job masquerading as a cisgender girl until she opened her mouth, but she had to speak up at some point and word got around about the “girl who used to be a boy.”

She took it with stride. By the tenth grade, during school, her head was held high and she spoke with no stutters, trembles, or stumbles and with volume. She wore her usual makeup and beautiful outfits along with high heels and tripping never happened. She became the president and founder of the school MOGII(Marginalized Orientations Gender Identities and Intersex) club. In the 11th grade she was homecoming queen.

But on a lot of school days when she got home, she was tired. It took almost all her strength to get through the day with this new attitude and to brush off comments and stares. She never used the gendered bathrooms at school. If she had to go or arrange something she went off-campus to the nearby café with a gender-neutral bathroom. She tried to never be alone after all the horror stories she had heard.

But, her hard work paid off, she grew more confident in herself and her actions, and brushed off everything easily by the end of 11th grade.

Then after much request and bargaining on her end, her parents took her to an endocrinologist to get estrogen and set up a savings account to get surgery. She was very satisfied with the results and by the middle of senior year on her 18th birthday, she got her surgery.

Her dysphoria had never been more alleviated and many more people were taking her seriously (even though they should have already been.) Her confidence had been soaring, she had friends and was with the popular crowd even, and she was valedictorian.

But now she was starting all over. All her “friends” were going to different colleges and never talking to her again. She picked a college so close to home because her parents were all she had.

So, she switched to drive and pressed down on the gas and drove of the driveway and towards her new home. It was an hour and a half drive so she put on some loud pop music and tried to keep her thoughts low, because if she thought too much she might just turn around.

_

Finally, she and her father pulled in front of the huge tan-building spotted campus of Beacon Hills University.

As she got out, immediately a familiar person walked up to her and raised their hand out to shake.

“Hi, I’m Scott!”

Lydia switched between their face and hand before tentatively grasping and shaking the hand as if it might explode. They gave her a perplexed look but continued nonetheless.

“So, Lydia, you probably don’t remember me but I went to BHHS too, so I remember you. I’m non-binary, so use ‘they’ pronouns if you would. Anyways, I’m your guide for the tour and to show you your dorm!”

Lydia knew she’d seen their face before, she’d been so nervous she couldn’t place it before now. They were the one always riding a motorcycle.

Coming back to the now, she nodded accordingly and followed them as they walked towards building 1A with a sub-header reading “Girl’s Dorms Administration” Lydia secretly smiled as they walked past the sign as she does sometimes when referred to as a girl, as she wants.

They walked into carpeted flooring and fluorescent light. There was a long receptionist desk with three people at it all on the phone except for the one in center. Scott walked up to her and presented her to Lydia.

“This is the head administrator for the girl’s dorms, Laura Hale, or Ms. Hale if you wanna piss her off.” Laura glared at that but looked back at Lydia with a greeting smiled, “Yes, I am Laura, and yeah formalities aren’t needed since we’ll see a lot of each other, so just ‘Laura’ is fine.”

Lydia nodded quietly and Laura smiled again before looking back at Scott, who said, “Yeah, so that’s her, and she’ll come and check on you soon to see how your dorm is, which we’ll go to now.” At the ‘now’ they turned around and headed down a long hallway with doors along it marked with names and numbers.

They reached a door marked “Lydia Martin Bed A; Jackie Whittemore Bed B” and walked inside to a girl with high cheekbones and long blond hair pacing across the room with her arms crossed. When she looked up her eyebrows furrowed and she straightened up before saying, “Are you the _boy_ they put me with? I can’t believe they did this. This is a _girl's_ dorm”

Lydia stood in shock at the unexpected rudeness and transmisogyny. She herself straightened up too and crossed her arms before responding, “Are you the bigot they put me with? I thought this was an accepting school.”

Scott looked between them before they cleared their throat and said “We’ll have to look into different roommates, I had no idea about this, I’m sorry.” Lydia studied them for a second before nodding and continuing, “We need to talk to Laura.”

Jackie nodded and said, “Yeah we definitely need to-“ Lydia put her index finger up, effectively shushing Jackie into shocked silence.

Scott and Lydia walked back to Laura and explained the situation. Laura tsked, “That’s a shame, I thought since Jackie was a lesbian she would be inclined to accept it, but…nonetheless, luckily we have a person we can switch Jackie out with.”

“She came in from another state so you probably don’t know her. Her name’s Allison Argent, I’ll go get her.” Laura got up and went to the first door in the hallway and knocked. A sleepy voice answered in words Lydia couldn’t pinpoint before the girl came out and stood in front of Lydia in a spaghetti strap tank top and sleep shorts.

She was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.

Allison’s face split in a smile as she saw Lydia and Lydia couldn’t help but think the room brightened up as she smiled. It was like a spotlight was shining on this stranger and Lydia was the lucky front row audience. Her eyes sparkled with kindness and her hair fell straight and curled nicely at the bottom. Her fair skin seemed to be glowing ethereally.

She looked like an angel.

Lydia reminded herself to breathe and just looked at Allison instead of the gazing she was doing before.

Allison raised her hand to be shaken and introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Allison Argent, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lydia accepted her hand, shaking firmly, and replied “Lydia Martin. It’s a pleasure.”

It really was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's falling in love and a situation arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

After shaking hands, Allison motions towards her room, “Since you haven’t even brought anything in yet and I’m the only one in my room, you can just come to mine.”

I’d love to come to your room. Maybe forever, thought Lydia

“Okay.” Said Lydia.

Lydia went and got her dad and they moved everything in. By the time they were done it was hours later and 5:00 PM. Lydia hugged her father goodbye and promised to call every day before he left.

Lydia was alone now. Her parents were a long drive away and she had just moved all her belongings to somewhere different. New people. New place. New. New. New.

Maybe she should have brought some Xanax, too.

No, she thought, I can do this. I did high school, and college is supposed to be better anyways.

So, she stepped away from where her dad had driven away and made her way to the dorms and into her room. Allison was sitting cross-legged in her bed surround by papers and a textbook labeled “Child Psychology” with her hair in a messy bun. Lydia couldn’t help but find her looking cute.

Lydia closed the door behind her and moved over to unpack her things but Allison looked up and smiled, freezing Lydia in place.

Now, Lydia had been around and even been approached by attractive people but never in her life has someone like Allison smiled at her. She hasn’t even met anyone like Allison because no one IS like Allison.

Lydia shook her thoughts off and smiled back before continuing to the task of unpacking. A comfortable silence fell as Allison studied and Lydia made up her side of the room.

“So,” Allison piped up, making Lydia jump and turn around to see her study papers put away and sitting on the edge of her bed, “Where are you from, oh new roommate of mine?”

“Well…”

Allison and Lydia talked and talked, about their previous school, hometown (hometowns in Allison’s case), everything they could really think of to talk about.

Allison was laughing at a sly remark Lydia made about her old Calculus teacher when she caught the time and gasped. It was 12:37 and she had classes in the morning at six!

“Sorry, Lyds,” Lydia loved the new nickname already, “I gotta get to bed now, but it was fun talking!”

Lydia agreed and they both said goodnight

* * *

 

The next morning Lydia had her first classes 7am - 12pm and 2pm – 5pm. After her first classes she started her lunch break by heading over to Deaton’s Coffee and Other, the coffee shop place on campus.

She walked in and as the doorbell rung, Allison looked up and smiled as she saw her. Except she was behind the counter, and wearing a uniform. Okay, so Allison worked at the coffee place that Lydia didn’t plan on going to that often.

Guess Lydia has a new place to frequent.

Not that she’s a stalker or anything! She just, um, wants to spend more time with her friend is all? Nothing with romantic implications at all.

Okay, half of that is a lie.

Lydia has kind of, completely and utterly developed a crush on Allison.

* * *

 

Lydia and Allison end up buddying up a lot despite having no classes together.

During off-school for Lydia and either off-school or during work breaks for Allison, they almost always hang out and go out together.

They do have other friends, Allison seems to hang out with this person Stiles Stilinski a lot from work and Lydia ends up chilling with Scott a lot too. Sometimes they combine everyone for group outings.

Stiles and Scott seem really into each other and sometimes it feels like a double date except neither of the pairs are in actual relationships. Stiles and Scott make gooey eyes at each other a lot but Lydia is afraid all of her love stares are one-sided.

Hopefully that will change soon, and maybe both couples can be actual couples.

* * *

 

It’s been just one of those days for Lydia and she’s currently spending her afterschool hours just moping around in the dorm room in only a tank top and sweat pants.

Allison walks in from coming from work and immediately puts her hands on her hips and smiles fondly at the state of Lydia (hair messy, no makeup, half on the bed and half off)

“Come on, Lyds, we can do better than this.” She says, “Let’s get you out and about, huh?”

Lydia grumbles but smiles inwardly at the thought of spending some time with Allison. So, she gets up and puts her face on and some good clothes before following Allison out the door.

They decide on going to Deaton’s Coffee and Other since it’s “like your favorite place, Lydia!” (Only my favorite because you’re there, Lydia thinks)

Their coffee ends up being made by none other than Deaton himself. After getting seated with their drinks, Allison explains, “Deaton likes to not just run the place but work for it, too. He’s got a really cool ethic going on.”

Then they just talk about anything and everything. How Stiles and Scott _finally_ got together, about Allison’s child psychology class and how Erik Erikson differs from Jean Piaget. Lydia listens intensively as Allison is so engaged in what she’s talking about that just watching her talk is interesting enough, let alone the words coming out.

At a certain point Lydia is just watching Allison’s mouth, not even listening anymore, just looking at how her lips move, thinking…thinking about how they would maybe move against hers…

“Uh, Lydia?”

Lydia snaps her gaze up to Allison’s wide eyes and furrowed brows. Allison is looking between Lydia’s lips and eyes too.

So Lydia takes a chance. She leans forward and brushes her lips against Allison’s, almost just touching them together. Allison is still before she moves forward slightly, into the kiss and turning her head more.

But, suddenly Allison pulls back quickly and stands up so fast the chair skids backwards. She stands up and is moving her hands a lot, like she’s anxious and looking for words as she looks anywhere but at Lydia.

“I just- I just, I thought we were just friends but, I don’t know. I don’t know! I have to go!” She said quickly, stumbling over the words before grabbing her coat and rushing out the door.

Lydia is left dumbfounded, touching her lips as they tingle pleasantly, but her heart’s anxiously beating fast as she thinks about what just occurred. She kissed Allison. She _kissed_ Allison, _Allison_.

But Allison is confused and distressed about it because they were friends, but she knows Allison wants it too. What’s she supposed to do?

“I think you have a situation here.”

Lydia snaps her head up to meet the gaze of Deaton. He has a concerned look on his face but the sparkle of wisdom in his eyes.

He continues, “I've noticed you only come here when Allison is working here, and I know you two are close. I believe she’s just confused because your friendship has maybe made a transition into a relationship. You just have to make sure she knows this is a good thing, a positive transition. Can you do that?”

Lydia looked down at the table and thought for a moment, then looked up and met Deaton’s eyes before nodding, “Yes. I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a kudos. If you have constructive criticism or just a good comment, leave one!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison contemplates and Lydia does something (I can't give it away can I?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Allison sits on the edge of her bed, a few tears already shed over the frustrating confusion she’s having. She thought she was straight and she thought she had a best friend, but she might be not straight and have a girlfriend?

Right after another sniffle she heard muffled music being played. What? It was coming from the door

 _Jenny, darling, you're my best friend_  
But there's a few things that you don't know of  
Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case

As she looked in the direction of the door it swung open and the music no longer was muffled. Lydia was standing in front singing lyrics, to the right Scott was playing the guitar chords and Stiles was…playing the tambourine awkwardly.

Allison stood up and focused on Lydia who walked in and situated herself in front of Allison, singing.

 _I wanna ruin our friendship_  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

On the end of friend, Allison broke into her dazzling smile, realizing that she had someone she loved and that that should be and is enough for her, and pulled Lydia into a hug, stopping her singing.

They pull apart, smiling at each other and lean into a perfect, perfect kiss.

Scott puts their arm around Stiles and they both cheered as the girls smiled into their kiss.

**EPILOGUE**

Scott and Stiles were sitting in gaming chairs next to each other on the floor as they did a game of halo to see who would get the last piece of pizza. They played like best friends but exchanged a kiss after each round.

Allison and Lydia sat across from each other on the couch with the other’s feet in lap as the painted nails and watch the boys play.

Allison smiled at Lydia and Lydia smiled back. Someone in the video game got killed and Stiles let out a victory cry as he lunged for the pizza. Both girls rolled their eyes and got back to work on each other’s nails and the background noise of their friends laughing and having fun.

They were enjoying this life in the new apartment they rented together, Allison and Lydia. It was their and theirs alone.

They could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and if you do please leave kudos. If you have constructive criticism or a good comment, leave it down below!  
> Song: Jenny - Studio Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos if you did. If you think you have constructive criticism or some other good comment to make, go ahead!


End file.
